A Distant Love
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: A new girl is brought to the orphanage. She takes a test and gets a perfect score. Which means her and Near share the joint position of number 1. L thinks it would be a good idea for them to work as partners. NearXOC and some MattXMello and maybe LXLight.


A Distant Love

Chapter 1: New Arrival

(Mello's POV)

Ugh, yet another uneventful day at Wammy's. I was lounging on the sofa, watching Matt play one of his stupid video games. I honestly don't see how he can find them entertaining. I heard the door open and close, I turned around to see L walking hurriedly to Roger's office. I wonder why he's in such a hurry? I got up quietly and followed behind L, just far away enough so that he wouldn't notice I was there. When he reached the door, I was at the end of the hallway. Outside Roger's office was a girl that I didn't recognise. Maybe she's new? The girl had her head bowed, so that her hair was covering her eyes. Her raven black hair was really long, it reached her waist, it sat around her waist in ringlets and on top of her head was a tiny top hat that had frills around the rim of it, it must have been about 5cm tall. She was wearing a black short sleeve French maid-like dress that was laced up around her torso. She was also wearing detached sleeves that covered her hands. She was also wearing long black boots that came up to her knee. The girl was holding a suitcase in her hands. L stopped in front of her and crouched down.

"Are you Eva Alwin?" he asked.

"Ja (yes)" she replied, sullenly. She's German? Well, I suppose I can't swear in German anymore, if she is new here she might tell Roger.

"Don't worry, you'll be well looked after here" he tried to comfort. Why? What happened.

"Es ist, nicht dass ich denke, um dass mich nicht hier, es bin gekümmert würde, gerade warum meine Eltern möchten mich verlassen tun Sie? (It's not that I think I wouldn't be looked after here, it's just why do my parents want to abandon me?)" she asked.

"I'm sure they have their reasons to why they're not able to look after you"

"I don't think they have a reason. They never actually raised me, they hired a nanny to do that. They was always away, I saw them maybe once a year. I never caused any trouble, I always kept to myself, so what could there reason possibly be?" she asked in English this time.

"I can't answer that I'm afraid, all I can say is we will try to make your stay here comfortable"

"I complain to much, I shouldn't burden you with my problems…I'm just going to remain quiet now…" she stated bowing her head again. There was a look of pure confusion on L's face.

"You shouldn't try to deal with them all by yourself" he sighed.

"It was an argument…" she murmured.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I think they're doing this because of an argument we had the other day…" she sighed.

"What was it about?"

"Father, wanted to marry me off to another rich family so they could be wealthier. I refused, I didn't know the person they wanted me to marry. Father became angry…" she trailed off. L looked at her arm more closely.

"Is that how you got those bruises?" he asked, she nodded.

"He grabbed my hair and threw me against a wall, but there was a bit of metal protruding out of it…I had to be sent to hospital after I lost consciousness. When I woke up the doctor told me that the metal had punctured my lung and that they were able to successfully repair it. When I arrived home, father told me to pack my bags and then we were driven here. Mother hasn't talked to me since my refusal to marry the other family's son" she explained. That poor girl…wait, did I really just think that? Why should I care?

"Quite honestly, if he didn't bring you here and someone found out they would have alerted child services. You would have been taken away. People like your father especially aren't able to look after children" L sighed.

"I guess you're right" she said looking up. I could see her face better now. She had electric blue eyes that were rimmed by her long eyelashes, the corner of her lips were curved slightly in a small smile.

"Would you like me to show you to your new room?" L asked.

"Yes, please" she nodded. L stood up was about to walk back the way he came…where I am, if he sees me I'm gonna be in big trouble. I legged it back to the sofa where I was before, and jumped on it landing in the position I was in before I got up in the first place.

"Hey Mells, where have you --" Matt began

"Shush!" I snapped, L and Eva walked past without noticing a thing.

"Oh, that's what you were doing" I must admit Matt is pretty quick to catch on to things.

"She's cute isn't she" Matt smiled. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a sofa cushion and hitting him with it.

"Ow! Don't be jealous Mells, you will always be my favourite princess" SMACK!

"Don't call me 'princess' you bastard!" I cried.

"Aww, but Mells you're as pretty as one" CHOMP!

"Okay, okay! I get it, I get it! You don't like to be called princess. Stop biting me!" he cried, I let go.

"Ha! Just for that, I'm gonna make you go outside and play football with the other boys!" I smirked.

"Noo! I don't want to go outside!" he cried. I rolled my eyes again.

"So the idea of playing football with a rock hard ball and a group of boys that could kill you with it doesn't scare you, the thought of going outside does?" I asked, he nodded. I shoved him and he landed face first on the floor.

"Ow!" a muffled cry came from the game fanatic on the floor. I fell back on the sofa, laughing my head off. Suddenly, Matt jumped on me and pinned me to the sofa. I could feel my heart begin to race…_Doku! Doku! Doku!_

"Matt! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, trying to hide my blush.

"Torturing you…" he smirked, evilly. His eyes were hidden behind his goggles so I couldn't see them. I was nervous to think what he was going to do. He began to lean towards me, when…

"Oh, my god! Matt what are you doing to Mello?!" that red headed girl Linda cried. Matt quickly jumped off of me, and back onto the floor.

"N-Nothing!" he cried, flushing red. Damn that bitch! She just ruined probably the best moment of my life!

(Eva's POV)

I sighed. Welcome to your new home Eva, you parents don't want you anymore and decided to abandon you here. I sighed again, as I began unpack my belongings. I don't know why I bother to speak anymore, all I've managed to do is get myself into trouble. When I finished putting away my clothes I walked back to my bed and took out a red teddy bear. He had white beady eyes that had black rims, a mouth that looks like it was stitched shut. He wore a big black jagged t-shirt with a broken heart on it and he was carrying dead roses in one hand and in the other he was holding a sack that contained a heart that looked like it was stitched together from other hearts. His name is Edwin Morose, he was given to me by my late sister as a birthday gift. She got it off a website called; teddy . Edwin is all I have left to remember my sister, I carry him wherever I go. I hugged him tight to me, I always found his lavender scent soothing…I could feel my eyelids begin to get heavier, and everything begin to fade…

(2 hours later) __

I was woken up by someone nudging me, I cracked open an eyelid.

"Hmm?" I murmured. I saw an albino boy dressed in white staring at me.

"Roger asked me to come and get you, I think he would like to administer a test" the boy explained.

"Okay, what's your name?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Near, you must be Eva?"

"Ja"

"I take it you are German?"

"Ja, my family moved to England when I was six" I explained, getting up.

"Follow me" Near commanded, I nodded.

When we arrived outside the office, Near stopped a few steps short of the door.

"You need to go inside, I'm not allowed. I must take my leave" he explained.

"Okay, goodbye" I smiled, as he walked away. I reached out for the handle on the door, and twisted it. The door swung open and I stepped inside, I was greeted by a smiling man in a beige suit.

"Hello, I'm Roger. I just need you to take a little test" he smiled. He gestured for me to sit at a desk that was in the centre of the room. I sat down and he placed a wad of sheets in front of me. Small test?! There has to be at least 200 pages here!

"You have 2 hours to finish the test" he smiled sitting back at his desk.

(2 hours later)

Finished, phew! That test was long!

"Okay, Eva. I'll grade the test now and I'll post it on the bulletin board in the common room, along with the other children's test scores in an hour" he smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"You arrived just after the other children took the same test" he explained, I nodded.

"You may leave now"

"Ja sir" I nodded, walking out the door. I decided to go and get Edwin and go to the common room.

(1 hour later)

I was sitting on a window seat, holding Edwin in my arms. I was stroking his soft fur. The other children were playing with each other, I didn't want to socialize with people. A teacher walked up to the bulletin board with a stack of papers in his arms. He began to pin the papers to the board. When he finished, a crowd gathered around the bulletin board. It must be the test results. A wide variety gasps could be heard, I wonder what happened? I got up and walked over to the board.

"Are you Eva?" a girl asked.

"Ja" I replied.

"You must be a genius! You and Near both got perfect results! No one's ever managed to tie with Near before!" she cried.

"Okay…" I trailed off.

"I must say I'm shocked…" a soft voice came from behind me. I turned around to see Near.

"Well done Eva!" Roger smiled.

"Danke (Thank You)" I murmured in response. This was the first time I have ever received so much attention, I don't know how to react.

(Later - L's POV)

I was working on a new lead, this investigation is going quite smoothly…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in" I called. Watari stepped through the door, I smiled.

"Hello Watari" I greeted.

"Good afternoon, L" he replied.

"What brings you here?" I asked my father figure.

"Actually, I was just going over the test results in the orphanage. Near was number 1 again with a perfect score, but so was the new girl Eva. Normally I wouldn't suggest such a thing but, maybe it would be a good idea to encourage Near and Eva to work together as partners" That may be a good idea, Near doesn't socialize as much as Mello or Matt. He will need to be able to have those skills for later life. Eva is new to the orphanage and it would probably benefit her a lot if she has someone that is able to communicate with her on the same level as her.

"That's a good idea, please tell Roger to start pairing them up for projects. He should be setting a new project tomorrow"

"Okay, I will be back in a little while" Watari bowed, before leaving. I think this experiment is going to generate some very interesting results


End file.
